Ninja
by Ninja Sheep
Summary: On Princess Stacey's perfect 17th birthday, the castle is struck by sworn enemies, and she and a ninja from the castle are swept up on a deserted island where love and other things strike them hard.
1. A Perfect Nightmare Birthday

**Author's Note**

**Hi! This is another of my first stories on here(I'm new here), so R&R kindly please! I actually do own this story, and all characters in it, as I made this story up. So, please R&R, tell me any bugs, things I need to fix, or if you liked it. Well, that's about it, so enjoy!**

Through the twisting halls of my father's castle, my best friend Anna Lee and I walk silently. We talk about random things, but, my 17th birthday, which just happens to be the legal marrying age of the kingdom,(yay!), so I think you can guess the main topic of our conversation.

"So you gonna wait for a good prince, or what?" Anna Lee continues.

"I don't know, a good prince is really hard to find..." I reply, lost in thought.

She sighs. "Yeah, they sure are," I look at my friend; she's only a week older than me. Close as we are, we look like yin and yang; she has midnight black hair with surprising green eyes, while I have dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Last week when Anna Lee turned 17, she started looking for a boy immediately. I've been thinking hard about who I want to marry, but to tell the truth, I don't know if I'm really ready for it.

"Maybe I'll go for a ninja or something," I reply after some thought.

Anna Lee giggles, "Dude I'm pretty sure all the ninjas are at least over 20!"

I sigh loudly in my mind; that would have been pretty awesome to have a ninja boyfriend! We keep walking in silence until we pass by a window, and I just happen to see something. I tell Anna Lee I'll see her later, and I sit on the stone windowsill in time to see Dad and Queen Ezil from the kingdom of Greal walking in the courtyard. I strain my eyes to see the silhouettes of the ninjas crouching on the wall. Well, to say the truth,they aren't really ninjas, they're the guards, but they're skilled and trained exactly like ninjas, so I guess they_ might as well be_ ninjas. But, they dress differently from movie ninjas, who wear all black; our ninjas have loose, long sleeved white shirts, wide black hats, much like Zorro's, and black skinny jeans.

I manage to snap back as soon as my Dad starts to talk. "These are my finest guards I have..." my father continues. I end up zoning back in on the ninjas, and for no particular reason, I notice a particular one. He's only a little shorter than the rest, but I know looks can be deceiving, he's probably like 27, or something. I then feel eyes on me, I can't tell if its one of the ninjas, but I'm highly doubting it. I zoom back to Dad.

"Akon!" he bellows.

I see the ninja I was looking at crouches lower, then front flips down to land in front of Dad and Queen Ezil, daggers in his hands, arms cross on his chest, on one knee, then in one quick motion, swiping them forward, bringing his arms out wide and slicing his daggers together.

"Marvelous!" Queen Ezil says, clapping her hands together.

Dad brags on about the ninja named Akon, and I stare at him a while longer, daydreaming what he looks like, and some other stuff I'd rather not talk about. And when I finally snap back to reality, it's dark, and they're all gone. I shake my head, and walk to my bedroom to get ready for dinner.

I wake up to hunger ripping through me, reminding me that apparently fell asleep last night before dinner. Yawning, I change into my favorite outfit and head down for breakfast. The chef wishes me a happy birthday and sets to my food. But I didn't realize until about a minute after she said that, that I realize it's my birthday. I totally forgot! As birthday ideas for my 17th pile into my head, ranging from recent to when I was 5, one thing pops from above the rest, a name to the exact, _Akon_.

Throughout the day, people wish me a happy birthday, and stuff like that. But when dinner came, everybody gathered in the dining hall, and when I say everybody, I mean _everybody_. In the entire castle. The dining hall was just big enough. Everything was going perfectly. The huge cake. All the presents. Everyone, (even the ninjas!), singing happy birthday. But in the middle of the song, the ninjas stopped singing and started to tense and pull out out knives, daggers, and swords. People started looking at them oddly, including me. Then one of them goes up to Dad and whispers something in his ear. His eyes widen, and he nods his head. The ninjas then start telling people something, which a realize a moment later, a little too late. As the end of the song starts to come, and explosion blows out part of the wall, sending people flying and others running and screaming. My birthday had become a nightmare. Though the hole stream hundreds of warriors from our long time enemy, the Ralins. I scream and start running, only for my path to be blocked by a warrior, about 20 and dressed like a movie ninja. I skid to stop in front of him, eyes filled with fear and arm slightly in front of me defensively.

"Gotcha!" he yells, grabbing my arm. He grins evilly as I try to wriggle free from his grasp, but fail. His face grows blank suddenly as a hand comes around and slices his throat with a dagger. His hand slips off my arm and falls over, revealing his killer. _Akon._ We both watch him fall. Akon and I then lock eyes, my heart flutters and skips a beat as my my blue eyes stare as his dark gray ones. Another explosion erupts and we both flinch. He then realizes the danger I'm in, grabs my hand,(I swear I almost faint), and we run.

I end up falling and hurting my ankle before we reach outside, and Akon swiftly picks me up and keeps running with ease. We reach the lake outside quickly, but stop there. (Really, its an ocean, but when I was little, I thought it was a lake, and it kind of stuck.) He sets me down lightly, keeping his arm around my shoulders for support, and I put mine around his. For a still second, we are sucked into our own little bubble, looking out at the quiet sea, the fire reflecting calmly in the water. It's like a dream. Any other day, this would have been the best dream ever, but under the circumstances, it's quite the opposite;it's a complete nightmare. But an even louder explosion pops the bubble, ruining the moment. But the next explosion was only about 6 feet behind us, feeding both of us into the deep, cold, and unforgiving ocean. The explosion separated us, and to make matters even worse, I can't swim! And with my bum ankle, I can't kick. I still tried, needing air, as I was running out fast. After tiring myself out to the fullest, I started to see black creeping into my eyesight. I finally couldn't take it anymore, and as my eyes close, my mouth opens, allowing water into my lungs, and giving myself up to the water.. Blackness sets in, and I'm gone.


	2. Stranded

**Author's Note**

**It be the Ninja Sheep! Anyway, I own just about every character in here, and I own the story, as I made it up 8p. Anyway, please R&R, and ENJOY!**

"Princess Stacey!" somebody says from far away, and I wake up to look straight into dark gray. The gray then pulls back, revealing a bright blue. I sit up, and see the ninja from the castle sitting there. Looking around, I see a small jungle behind him, and ocean all around the both of us.

"Where are we?" I ask, curling up into a ball.

He shrugs. "I just woke up and saw you laying there. I thought you were dead."

I look at him. "So you really don't where we are?"

He shakes his head, and I notice that he still has his hat.

"Don't you have like some type of ninja 6th sense or something? Like, radar? Or some super sense of smell?" I ask.

He looks at me confused. "I'm a castle guard, not a dog."

"Ninja," I correct him.

He looks at me confused again. "No, ninjas are in Japan. We're definitely _not_ in Japan."

"Ha!" I say. "So you _do _know where we are! What was it? Super sense? Radar in your brain? Echolocation?"

He glares at me this time. "Once again, _I'm a human_. Not a bat."

"Why would you be a bat?"

"Bats have echolocation. Actually the only things in the world that do."

I stare at him blankly. He stares back. I glare.

"I'm not a complete idiot. I know _that_." I tell him, a little irritated.

He nods his head slowly. "Okay..." He sighs.

"I'm going to have a look around." he says, standing up.

"Wait!" I tell him. "Two things."

He stands there.

"First of all," I say, standing up and pointing to his abs. "Where the hell did you shirt go?"

He looks down, surprised. He grabs for his shirt, but just passes through air. He shrugs.

"And second of all," I say, this time looking him in the eye. "You're just gonna leave me here?"

He shrugs again. "You can come if you want." With that, he turns around and starts walking up the sand.

After a moment, I follow him.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask him, now walking next to him. It's now close to sunset, and the sky is starting to turn a light pink. But it's getting dark fast.

"To see how big this island is." he replies, trudging on.

"This is an island?" I ask, surprised.

He nods.

"So we're stranded?" I ask loudly, causing a movement in the trees, and a flock of bats to come flying out. I shriek, and throw myself onto Akon. He holds me tight, and hunches over slightly, protecting me from the bats. When it passes, he lets me go, but I still hold on tightly to his arm the whole way after that.

After a while, we reach the other side of the island. The ground is now a bright blue from the sky, and it's starting to get cold. I hold on more tightly to Akon, shivering. Finally, he puts his arm around me, and I cuddle up to him more. As we walk to the middle of the other side, we both let out a gasp. Right smack in the middle is a hut made of what looks like bamboo and straw. I smile, and I see the faintest of smiles on his face too. But as we gaze at the hut, thunder strikes somewhere in the distance, giving us the warining that soon, it'll be pouring rain. We both glance at each other and shrug. Letting go of me, Akon and I start running towards it.

By the time we get there, it's pouring rain. We finally reach it, but we're both soaked through. Akon pulls back the straw curtain covering the door, and we enter to find two small beds on either side of the hut, and a small bedside table between them, with a lamp on it. We both forward, and I take the left bed, Akon taking the right. He sighs, and lays down on top of the covers with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. I sit on my bed, and look out the small window carved into the straw. Luckily, it's raining the opposite way, so the rain doesn't get in through the window. After about a half hour of pouring rain, it stops, and the stars come out. Looking out the window, I realize how exhausted I am. My eyes droop, and I get under the blankets. I glance over to see that Akon has already fallen asleep. I'm tempted to go over and take his hat off, but knowing what kinds of training ninjas go through, he's probably awake. I shrug it off, and fall asleep.

* * *

A growling noise comes from the doorway of the hut, and I open my eyes lightly to see red eyes looking into the hut through the curtain. It stares intently at me, and I scream as its white fang-like teeth bare. Akon pops up, daggers out. In 2 seconds flat, he's at the door, in front of the creature. He digs one of his daggers into the flesh of the beast's side, and it yelps like a dog. After that, it runs away, and Akon turns toward me. I start crying, and he looks alarmed.

"You alright?" he asks, and I run up to him and throw my arms around him, crying into his shoulder. At first, he stumbles back a little, then wraps his arms around me. I draw comfort in his hug, and cry harder. After a while, I grow tired again, and the last thing I see is the straw curtain covering the doorway of the hut.

(Akon's POV)

Stacey falls asleep, and I pick her up and put her back into bed. I put her under the covers and make sure she's comfortable. After that, I take out my daggers and go outside. I look at the trail of blood the wolf left after I stabbed it. It leads straight into the jungle. Swallowing, I decide that the exploration of the forest would be best in the daylight, where I would have the better chance of winning against the wolf if I were to come in contact with it again. Leaving the thought of exploring the forest wallowing in my mind, I go back inside the small hut. Silently getting into my bed, I think about taking off my hat, but my eyes fall closed before I get the chance to.

**Sorry about the long wait! Well, I hope you enjoyed! I hope I'll put the next chapter out sooner than this one. R&R!**


End file.
